


Eccentricities

by tentainokonton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentainokonton/pseuds/tentainokonton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extreme Ziam fluff. I mean, it’s like cotton candy for your soul. In my imagination, this is what Zayn and Liam were off doing while Niall, Louis and Harry were enjoying the rides at Six Flags. They were there, too, but they were just…hiding. Secretly. Being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eccentricities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in June of 2012.

Liam’s not one for significant public displays of affection, but it’s hard to keep himself in line when Zayn is holding the most adorable, pocket-sized turtle stuffed animal with that sideways grin of his plastered all over his face.

He presents it to Liam with a slight flourish. “Tada. Cute, isn’t it? For you.”

“Cute? It’s wicked cute, Zayn. Where’d you find this?” Liam inspects it, noting a little clip attached to its neck that must mean it’s designed to be hung from a bag or backpack. If this isn’t the cutest thing he’s ever seen…

Zayn licks his lips real quick, and is right back to grinning once more. “Oh…around. I know you like turtles, so I thought it’d be a nice souvenir of our visit here.”

It’s hard to believe that their time at Six Flags is coming to an end. They’ve been at the park for hours, the whole day, maybe, but it feels like only minutes. Spending quality time with Zayn always seems that way. Liam can never get enough.

With a smile, he clips the turtle to one of the belt loops in his shorts, then does a quick side-to-side shake, watching it smack against him. He lets out a sound of sheer enjoyment. “Thank you.”

“Any time.”

The two boys share a hug that lingers longer than it should, but Liam can’t help it. He loves turtles. Moreover, he loves thoughtful gifts from Zayn. Combining the two together should be near criminal.

And then Zayn manages to wow him even more.

“Come on, it’s hot out. Let’s go get some ice cream now.”

Liam nods excitedly. In a completely natural move, Zayn brushes his fingers over Liam’s shoulder, walks beside him and heads toward a nearby Ben and Jerry’s stand.

Liam’s brow knits in a deep furrow at the plastic spoon dug deep into his double chocolate fudge ice cream as they walk away. He hates the damn things, but he supposes he has no choice. He couldn’t find a fork anywhere nearby, and he forgot to bring one.

As if he’s read his mind, held securely within Zayn’s grip is a white plastic fork. He offers it up, smirking.

“You think I’d let you eat ice cream with a spoon? You’re mad.”

_If only I could kiss you now,_ Liam thinks, the corners of his mouth curling into an undeniable grin. He tears the spoon out of his ice cream, tosses it in the trash and takes the fork with eager anticipation of that first bite of chocolaty frozen goodness.

“You’re too good to me,” the younger boy says, nudging Zayn in the shoulder. It’s hard to talk around the large chunk of ice cream in his mouth. “With all my eccentricities, and all.”

“Nothing’s ever too good for you, Li,” Zayn replies, with the faintest hint of a smile.

When their ice cream date comes to a close, Liam pulls out his phone, hops onto twitter and happily tweets: _Ice cream and turtles on a hot day, love it xx_


End file.
